This invention relates to tensioning and anchoring devices for fence cables, and more particularly, to a stress distribution assembly for uniformly applying tension to cables or other types of fence materials.
The novel features disclosed are particularly important in cattle fencing where crowding in close quarters occurs and a minimum breaking point of the cables must be between six and ten thousand pounds.
Barbed wire is not desirable for this type of fencing because of the possibility of injury to the cattle. Furthermore, the barbed wire does not have the strength needed for this purpose. Rail type fencing employing pipe or steel bars has been used in lieu of cable for cattle fencing; however, no practical and expedient way exists for maintaining a tight fence due to the forces of expansion and contraction acting on the fence.
It has been proposed to retain cable or wire fences in tension by means of springs; however, prior use of springs has been adversely affected by exposure to the elements and has been prohibitive in cost.